undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark World Issue 12
Mike I was standing here open-mouthed, staring at the ground. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head around. Lara was standing behind me and her other hand was on her mouth. I looked past her and saw that Darlene and Maggy ran to John. I fell on my knees and grabbed Brenda's hand. She lay on the ground and there was a large bullet hole in her head. The blood ran out of it and Lara came to sit next to me. 'I'm so sorry.' I didn't say a word and Lara walked away. I felt a tear rolling down my cheek and I closed her eyes. My eyes were closed too and I thought of earlier. When I came to live next to Brenda four years ago, because that was really great. A friend of me and I raised a couch to my appartment, then Brenda came out of her's. "Hello, what are you doing here?" she asked me. "My name is Mike, I'm your new neighbor." Oh thats nice. My name is Brenda. What do you do? "I work in the control room of the police station." "Can you handle a gun?" "Yes,I can. I had a lesson in there. " "Oh, then I feel very safe with you. Thanks for coming to live next to me." "If you do not mind I'm going to continue unpacking my stuff." "Ofcourse, boy, go ahead." I felt very happy at that moment that I could make someone feel so safe. She always felt safe with me and even in her last moments I was for her the one who could save her from the situation with Cam. I only couldn't make it true this time. She felt so safe with me and I haven't seen it until now. I should have protected her, but I didn't do it. She knew it was going to happen to us, because i said and now she's dead. She lies here in my arms and I can't ever see her alive again. I heard screams and turned around. Lara shot a zombie down and Darlene and Maggy sat with John. I ran up to them and Nathan came after me. Lily and Carl remained in the door opening. I saw two others kill the zombies in the street and one of them was Drew. "Do not worry, Mike. He is with us. " I heard Lara. I nodded and arrived by John. 'Is everything alright?' "Does it look alright?" He had scratches everywhere and was covered in blood. He was sitting with his back against the wall and Darlene and Maggy sat weeping beside him. "We keep everything under control, Mike. To get out of here. " "Thank you, Lara." The other guy walking with Drew came towards me. "My name is Matthew." "Thanks for helping us." 'You're welcome.' I looked straight into John's eyes and saw that he was in a panic. He didn't want to leave his family behind and I did understand that really well. 'What do you think?' John then asked suddenly. 'How do you mean? From what? " "How I'm lying here. I'm going to die right? " "I cann't tell." "Yes, Mike. Sure you can. Just tell me whether I'm dead or not. " "It looks like it." "I was scared for that awnser, Mike." "Sorry, Darlene. I don't know how else to say, but Brenda was shot and I don't see John live after this. I'm sorry. We need to get away from here quickly if we want to life. " 'I get that. Leave me, please. I'm with Arvo and I can wander around on our own place. "John said. I nodded and Nathan put down a zombie that came towards me. "It is time, Mike." 'I know. Are you going with me? " Darlene looked at me sadly and simultaneously shocked. "I do not want to lose him." "I understand that Darlene, but in this world, without a doctor. There's just nothing for him to do." "I know, we go along. It's probably okay. Goodbye, John. " "Bye darling." Darlene came towards me and Maggy came with her. John's head slowly fell away and Carl and Lily had caught some stuff. I dug a grave for Brenda and Nathan dug one for John. They were inlaid and everyone walked away quietly. We were all together on the road and John's car was still on the site. "Did we have to take a car?"Nathan asked. "No, I think we're safer walking. Cars make a lot of noise and all these things will be coming because of sounds. " 'Yes, you are right. Are you okay? " "Yes, I feel guilty." "Why?" "Brenda felt safe with me and I didn't gave her that safety in the last minutes of her live. That's why. " "Don't take all the blame, Mike. You know how sorry i'm for you, but we have to continue and even if you've known her longer. We can not life in the past in this world. " "I know. Let's just hope that the world will bring us some good. " "It will, Mike." I smiled at him and he at me. The group ran across the road and was reunited again, even though we missed some members. We were strong enough and we needed to think of that. I am proud of everyone in the group and they know it all. This group is strong and we go for it, but that's not the only thing.There are more groups out here and they probably see it early enough so that they join us and don't fight us. We can come far if we don't get more setbacks. Though I do not believe that the road to the end will be easy, because after this setback it won't only be difficult for the group, but for me too. 'Cast' ''Main Characters'' *Gary Weeks - Mike Welles *Debi Hett-Kimsey - Brenda *Charles Mesure - John Carter *Rachel Shelley - Darlene Carter *Juliana Harkavy - Lara *Cameron Deane Stewart - Nathan ''Supporting characters'' *Kyla Kennedy - Maggy Carter *Gary Lightbody - Carl *Brina Palencia - Lily *Robin Lord Taylor - Drew *Julian Morris - Matthew ''Guest Stars'' * None *= not appearing +=Flashback Deaths Brenda John Trivia * Last appearance of Brenda. * Last appearance of John. * This episode features the first main character death. There are even two. * Drew was planned to die too, but Stan decided against it. * The title refers to Mike who is broken by Brenda and to the group that is broken because of Cam. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think about the episode. Last Episode / Next Episode